


My place or Yours?

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Rhea x Sasha, Smut, Strap-Ons, just a little porn, plot what plot?, strap-on sex, tags are annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: Rhea and Sasha have a thing going on, and sometimes it can get a little rough.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Rhea Ripley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	My place or Yours?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related.

* * *

Sasha walked into the NXT training center with a twenty-four ounce thermal full of steaming hot tea. She’d agreed to come down to Orlanda during her free time to help go over a few spots with some of the girls that would be showing up for Survivor Series. She was wearing black knee high tights and a tank top that could pass as a stringer. It was the last clean set of workout clothes she had before she had to wash the rest of them. Sasha felt stressed because of that fact alone.

It’s been a busy last couple of weeks, especially with the NXT invading both Raw and Smackdown angle, plus all of the interviews and promos Sasha has been cutting since she was the Smackdown’s Captain for the women’s division.

She’d already met with Team Raw and gone over their spots but between her and Charlotte--there wasn’t really too much for them to learn about each other. They’d been friends since their days on NXT and being called up to the main roster. On screen rivals for just as long, Charlotte and Sasha knew everything there was to know about their in ring personalities. It was just a formality at this point.

They spent a majority of their ‘training’ time just catching up and ribbing on each other. Having NXT invading their home shows brought back some classic memories for both of them--the things they had to do to get to where they are now. The brutality of their matches against their bodies for their fans.

Sasha approached the reception desk and smiled somewhat at the man sitting behind the desk who smiled a little too bright at her for Sasha’s liking. It was entirely way too early for that. It wasn’t even six AM. Her flight landed around one this morning...so Sasha was a little grouchier than usual. She normally would have pushed back this training session but with the PPV being a week away, and Sasha schedule? This had to happen now or never at all.

The guy looked like he wanted to say something to her while she was signing in, and Sasha scowled down at the sign in sheet--trying to get through it as fast as possible. By the time he did work up the courage to say something, Sasha was finished and walking down the hall to the training rooms. She would’ve figured the guy was used to seeing WWE Superstars coming in and out of this place, but she supposed seeing her... _ The Blueprint... _ in person would shell shock anyone.

As Sasha got closer to the training room, she could hear loud rock music playing and rolled her eyes.  _ Yeah no, that shit is gonna have to be turned down or off.  _ She took a healthy drink from her thermal before pushing open the double doors and walking through them. The NXT training rooms were exactly as she remembered them before years ago...the color scheme might have changed here and there, but it was all the same and she smiled a little bit. 

The room itself was pretty empty but Sasha spotted a lone wolf across the gym doing pull ups. She fully expected the NXT women’s team to be there waiting for her but apparently The Boss expected too much from them. 

_ Typical.  _ Sasha scoffed as she shook her head...they get a little main roster juice and suddenly lose respect for the game. She didn’t bust her ass to get here at a decent time to help get them ready for Survivor Series just to be showed the fuck up. No wonder Charlotte didn’t bother coming down because Lord knew the woman had the time. Sasha sighed, this is what she got for being nice.

Sasha made a promise to Hunter so she figured she’d wait for a few minutes before she dipped and go back to her hotel room to sleep, and maybe catch an earlier flight back to Boston. Sasha set her thermal down on one of the tables that was sitting next to the closest ring by the door. She’d somehow managed to tune out the loud rock music so well that she failed to actually notice that it lowered significantly and that the person across the gym was no longer doing pull ups in the corner. 

“Hey.”

Sasha looked up from her scrolling on Twitter at the person that dared approached her with that dry ass ‘hey’. Figured it would have been the NXT team leader, Rhea Ripley. She was sweaty and her short hair was a little wild. Sasha would guess that the younger woman had been here for a while working out and waiting around for her. She was wearing a regular training tank top and basketball shorts that stopped at the knees and some trainers. 

Sasha set her phone aside as she pulled herself up to sit up on the apron of the training ring, “Where’s the rest of the team?”

“I figured they didn’t need to be here for this. They won’t be in the ring with you Sunday anyway.” Rhea shrugged, wiping her forehead with her towel and Sasha grimaced. Sure she was used to touching sweaty bodies since it was a big part of her job but sometimes it could just be downright gross. 

“That’s not what Hunter told me when he asked me to come down here to go over the spots.”

Rhea shrugged again, “Dunno what to tell you, Princess. I’m it...now are you gonna show me how to kick your ass or not?”

Sasha laughed but she was far from amused, she had half a mind to just say fuck it and leave because her beauty sleep was far more important than keeping some promise...but Rhea’s attitude sparked something inside of her. She was calling for The Boss’s attention.

“Is this a game you really wanna play, Nightmare?”

Rhea smirked and tossed her towel aside on the table next to Sasha’s therma as she moved closer to the blue haired woman sitting on the apron to put her hands on Sasha’s knees and slowly pushed them apart so that she could stand between them. 

“Well...I guess you can say I have other motives for dismissing them too.”

Sasha took a deep calming breath and placed her hands on Rhea’s larger and stronger ones as they traveled further north on her thighs, “I thought we agreed that it was a one time thing.”

“I never agreed with that.  _ You  _ did.”

“It was the heat of the moment,” Sasha said, tightening her grip on Rhea’s hands when they moved again and Rhea tsked but Sasha ignored that, “And it was a month ago!”

Rhea looked at Sasha challengingly, “Charlotte didn’t bother to come...so why did you?”

“I...what?” Sasha blinked, and her grip loosened just enough for Rhea to take advantage and placed them on Sasha’s waist firmly, “I made a promise to Hunter that I would fly down and go over the spots with you guys.”

“Even though you were well aware that I’d be the only one stepping into the ring with you this Sunday on behalf of NXT?” Rhea’s Australian accent was dripping heavily with victory and Sasha wanted to drop kick that smugness out of her. “C’mon, princess...admit it. Ya wanted another go with this Nightmare, didn’t ya?”

Sasha stared hard at Rhea, she was seriously contemplating slapping the shit out of her. Not because she irritated Sasha’s soul, but because she was absolutely fucking right. Sasha really did fly down to help team NXT with their spots per her promise with Hunter...but that wasn’t her only motive for going out of her way to Orlando instead of going home to Boston. 

It was only one time that she had a moment of weakness with Rhea. But the woman in front of her was a serious force of nature—a sort of sparking tension that Sasha felt all the way down to her knees. It was overwhelming in the best way possible but Sasha knew it couldn’t happen again.  _ It couldn’t.  _

Rhea, impatient, reached up and cupped the back of Sasha’s neck with her right hand beneath her electric blue hair and brought their foreheads together, their noses brushing, “Answer me, princess.”

“Fuck it.” Sasha breathed heavily, she reached up and cupped Rhea’s face with both of her hands and pulled the other woman in a passionate kiss that was a month overdue. Rhea responded immediately and the hand that was on Sasha’s waist tightened considerably almost painfully as she pulled Sasha closer to the edge of the apron so that their fronts were pressed together. 

Sasha gasped and pulled back from their kiss with a certain amount of effort and looked at Rhea’s smug expression, “Are you fucking packing?”  _ This presumptuous bitch! _

Rhea smirked, taking her hand from Sasha’s neck so that she could guide one of Sasha’s hands from her face to the front of her shorts. Allowing the shorter woman to feel the strap-on she was wearing specially for her. 

“Like I said earlier...the others didn’t need to be here for this.”

With the music low enough for them to actually hear themselves think, Sasha heard them first. The voices of two or more people coming down the hallway. Always a quick thinker in sticky situations, Sasha pulled away from Rhea completely and rolled into the ring beneath the bottom rope just as the training double doors opened. 

Revealing Shayna Baszler and her two cronies Marina Shafir and Jessamyn Duke. 

_ Oh shit. _ Sasha swore sharply in her head. Just her goddamn luck...she was aware of the storyline between Shayna and Rhea. But Sasha was also aware of the fact that the storyline was based off of real life heat between the two women that stemmed from their training days before hitting the screen of NXT. The WWE just loved to fuel the fire for money and ratings. 

It was also an ‘oh shit’ moment because Sasha was apart of the WWE Horsewomen stable and she knew that the MMA Horsewomen had something to prove against them. But Sasha’s never bothered to meet any of those losers...until now. 

She didn’t have a healthy respect for them. None of them did...especially Becky if it wasn’t already obvious with her Twitter Beef with Ronda Rousey just before she kicked her ass (and Charlotte’s) for the Raw and Smackdown belts to become Becky Two Belts. The same night that Sasha and Bayley retained their titles against the IIconics. 

Only dropping them four months later but it had been a good run. 

“Well, well, well…” Shayna smirked, spotting both Rhea and Sasha, who was now standing in the ring and leaning on the top rope. “What do we have here? Two birds with one stone.”

Shayna eyed Sasha briefly but it wasn’t friendly or openly hostile, but it was enough for Sasha to raise an eyebrow. Shayna couldn’t handle her smoke. 

“Teaching her how to lose huh,  _ Boss?  _ Isn’t that what you do best?”

Sasha gave Jessamyn Duke a scathing look that even Braun Strowman wouldn’t mess with, “Why don’t you come closer, bitch and say that to my face.”

Jessamyn was about to do just that but Shayna laughed and held out her hand, stopping her friend. While she admired her bravery, she wouldn’t allow Jessamyn to regret her ignorance. The Boss wasn’t one to be trifled with or taken lightly in an uncontrolled environment. Not with The Mosh Pit Kid around. 

But Sasha didn’t give a damn about an official being around. She quickly ducked under the top rope and practically tried to launch herself at the trio but Rhea was right there to catch her. 

Rhea grunted under the force of the impact but she held her footing and kept the Boss over her shoulder, locking her forearm behind Sasha’s thighs.

“We’ll come back later.” Rhea picked up her towel and threw it over her other shoulder and grabbed Sasha’s phone, stuck it in her pocket then grabbed the woman’s thermal. 

Rhea knew she and Sasha could’ve stayed and taken on Shayna and her two idiot friends—but there were other things that Rhea wanted to do at this very moment. Sasha was going to be in Orlando for another day. They had time to go over their spots. 

And by the lack of Sasha’s struggling over her shoulder, Rhea figured she had the same idea. 

“What’s the matter?” Shayna taunted, grinning outright now, “The Boss and The Nightmare running from a fight? Unfuckingbelievable.”

“Fuck you, Shayna. Anytime, anywhere!” Sasha called from behind Rhea’s back, wiggling again. 

“How about right here right now, loud mouth?!”

Rhea ignored them and tightened her grip on Sasha as she made to walk away from the situation before it turned into a street fight. A street fight that would get them all in some deep shit with management. 

Marina scoffed and shoulder checked Rhea, or at least she tried to but compared to Marina it was like she walked directly into a wall. 

Shayna scowled at the retreating duo, “You better watch your back Ripley! Wouldn’t want you to have another Toni Storm moment!”

That hurt something deep but Rhea kept going and kicked open the doors. 

“If you ever make it to the main roster, the  _ real  _ Horsewomen will be waiting for you!” Sasha flipped them off with one hand while still clinging to Rhea’s tank top with the other. 

Once Sasha was sure that they were being followed, she wiggled again and used the strength of Rhea’s back to sit up a little bit. She could feel those firm muscles moving beneath her hands as Rhea walked and shivered despite herself. 

“You can put me down now.”

The only response she got back was Rhea’s hand curling around one of her thighs and squeezing it suggestively. 

“I do not appreciate being manhandled!” Sasha growled, getting a little miffed at being carried around. She got enough of that from Bayley, “Put me down.”

Stopping in the middle of the hallway Rhea just smirked, her hand traveling up until she had a handful of Sasha’s firm booty. Rhea squeezed that cheek roughly, digging in her nails making Sasha moan quietly whether she wanted to or not. 

“Your place or mine, princess?”

“Fuck you.”

“Mine it is.”

* * *

The first time Rhea took her, Sasha was afraid that the Australian woman was all talk. Sasha couldn’t recall how she and Rhea came to gravitate in each other’s circle but Rhea’s very presence had Sasha inflamed from the start. The way she spoke with her thick accent, as well as the way she said things caught Sasha’s immediate interest. 

But Rhea seduced Sasha even when she didn’t really need to. Sasha’s has had lovers throughout her life, carefully vetted of course because Sasha valued her body as much as the next person. But Rhea was the first to ever just give every single inch of her body attention and her touch lingered. 

Her very first orgasm had her shattered and bending to Rhea’s will. Sasha could remember her body singing for Rhea that night. 

The bedroom door closing caught Sasha’s attention, bringing her back to the present and she wasn’t ashamed to admit that she was throbbing with anticipation. Excited and wondering if the second time would be as good as the first. 

Rhea slowly turned the lock into place and Sasha blinked, licking her lips. Rhea was five foot eight of solid muscle. Defined arms, broad shoulders, a spine that Sasha wanted to run her tongue through at least once...twice. And maybe if Rhea was up for it, she’d let Sasha rub something else on her back muscles as well. 

Rhea stood at the edge of her bed, watching as Sasha’s eyes roamed over her hungrily. Her gaze just as intense when Sasha finally looked up into them. 

“Try and stay quiet for me. Can you do that?” Sasha shrugged but nodded anyway, really she wasn’t sure if she could actually accomplish that if the telltale bulge in Rhea’s red briefs was anything to go by. 

Rhea moved to the side of the bed that Sasha was closests to while taking off her tank top and tossed it aside somewhere. She was left standing in her briefs and sports bra. 

“Take your tights off and spread your legs, princess.”

Sasha wanted to mouth off. To make things harder for Rhea, tease her a little bit but the look Rhea was giving Sasha told her how bad of an idea that would be. Sasha lifted her hips a little off the bed and rolled her tights down her legs until she was able to kick them away. 

“No underwear, hm?”

Sasha shrugged, halfheartedly glaring, “So? I didn’t want panty lines.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Rhea grabbed Sasha’s ankles and brought her closer to the edge of the bed, “Get on your hands and knees.”

Sasha hummed deeply, knowing that Rhea meant business and obeyed her command. Sasha bit her bottom lip, suppressing her moan when as she ached with anticipation. Immediately, Rhea brought her hand down and slapped Sasha’s exposed ass and this time Sasha did moan. 

Rhea sank down to her knees and spread Sasha’s cheeks, exposing Sasha’s glistening pussy for her pleasure. Sasha didn’t have a chance to feel embarrassed because Rhea’s mouth was on her. Her tongue slid along the length of Sasha, purposely making sure that her tongue ring was caught on Sasha’s clit. 

“Shit.” Sasha jerked, chills sent down her spine but Rhea held her still. Rhea moved one of her hands so that she could push one... _ two _ fingers into Sasha, nearly sending her over. Rhea kept her mouth on Sasha’s clit, dragging the moans and cries out of the shorter woman in her bed. 

Rhea brought Sasha to the edge but never let her fall over and Sasha would later deny it but she was begging for Rhea to finish her but Rhea wasn’t done teasing her. Suddenly Rhea pulled away completely, even her fingers and Sasha groaned loudly with frustration completely forgetting to keep quiet. 

Behind her, Rhea laughed and flipped Sasha onto her back with ease, keeping her legs spread around her. Rhea leaned forward to kiss and nibble around Sasha’s thighs until Sasha calmed down. 

Rhea’s lips pressed down on her clit and Sasha shuddered, her eyes rolling close. Rhea moaned against her and Sasha slid her fingers through short silky blonde hair. Sasha rolled her hips slowly and for a while, Rhea let Sasha ride her face until she was about to come and once more...Rhea stopped. 

_ “Goddamn it!”  _ Sasha cried pitifully, her grip on Rhea’s hair tightening but the younger woman wasn’t having it and quickly got to her feet. 

Rhea pulled the strap free from her boxers and sasha groaned at the sight, knowing exactly what Rhea planned to do with it. Rhea placed one knee on the bed, just beneath Sasha’s thigh and positioned herself at her entrance. Sasha was soaked enough that Rhea didn’t need to go slow but she did anyway until she was balls deep inside of Sasha. 

Sasha was so full it almost hurt and she gasped sharply when Rhea began to move. Rhea began setting an unrelenting pace, thrusting into Sasha forcefully then slowly dragging it out. Over and over until Sasha was coming around her cock and Rhea watched Sasha come for her with fascination, her eyes lighting up with more excitement. 

The Australian didn’t let Sasha rest too long, she put her foot back on the floor and hooked the back of Sasha’s knees in the crooks of her arms. Every stroke had Sasha crying for a God that couldn’t help her, Rhea was so driven on pleasing the boss she hardly noticed that Sasha was clawing at her wrists and her arms. 

Rhea grunted when Sasha tightened around her cock, slowly her down so she adjusted her downstroke and Sasha let out a loud guttural growl as Rhea was a hair away from her cervix and Sasha screamed her name when Rhea drilled the orgasm out of her. Rhea held her down firmly when her spasming became uncontrollable. 

Rhea’s hips slowed, her thrusts becoming deeper and slower. Giving Sasha time to catch her breath but Sasha was telling her not to stop, and Rhea let go of Sasha’s legs and carefully eased out of her lover. 

Sasha was panting heavily, eyes still closed and she felt like a sweaty sticky throbbing mess and she was sleepy. She hadn’t realized that she’d been moved until she felt a solid body on top of hers once again. 

“Fuck  _ wait…” _

“Uh uh,” Rhea grunted, pushing into Sasha again, roughly, “Ya  _ know  _ ya wanted this dick, Sasha, ya gonna get it love. C’mon, one more baby...one more.” Rhea kept chanting breathlessly, her accent was so thick and heavy, and her voice was a little deeper. It did something to Sasha that she couldn’t comprehend. 

_ “Uhmm!” _ Sasha wrapped her arms and legs around Rhea’s larger body, and the blonde had her hands flat against the bed beneath the pillows on either side of Sasha’s head. 

Rhea was drilling her, her strokes faster and Sasha could do nothing but wake the whole damn building. Rhea was fucking her so good, so hard the headboard was starting to knock against the wall but neither of them cared anymore. Rhea was panting and growling in Sasha’s ear and Sasha was meeting her half way, nails digging into Rhea’s shoulders as she felt that familiar flutter inside of her as she was coming. Rhea swore loudly at the sharp pain but she didn’t stop, she didn’t dare stop. 

She couldn’t, not until they were both spent and trembling. Rhea managed to roll off of Sasha, dropping next to her and breathing hard with her arm over her eyes.

“Holy  _ shit _ .”

Sasha, breathing just as heavily, laid there...feeling as if she were floating on cloud nine and still coming. She was too worn out to smirk. Part of her knew that she should get up, get dressed and leave but her body wasn’t listening to her brain. 

Rhea tucked the strap back into her briefs, vowing to clean it later. She tiredly rolled over again, half on top of Sasha with her face buried in the crook her neck, and Sasha wanted to tell her to get off of her. That this was just a fuck.  _ A really good fuck.  _ But she couldn’t even be bothered...Sasha fell asleep before she could stop herself. 

Whatever hang ups she had about this whole thing could be addressed later. Sasha was content in the arms of her future rival for the upcoming events. 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. Yeah. I need this ship to be a thing so I’m making it a thing. 😭😭
> 
> Big kudos to Relentlass for holding my hand the whole time through this trash lol thanks cuz 
> 
> All mistakes are my own tho 😎 happy holidays. 
> 
> -Sith


End file.
